


Is it you?

by Einne



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acomaf fanfic, acomaf fanfiction, acowar - Fandom, nessian fanfiction, nesta archerson, nesta x cassian - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform, nessian will be canon, nesta x cassian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einne/pseuds/Einne
Summary: She’s withered. The slush from the remaining winter snow continues to way down her boots, her armour chaffing against her ankles. But she doesn’t stop. Especially not for him.She can feel him behind her but she doesn’t turn, doesn’t acknowledge the man ghosting her, the man hammering her walls down one by one with nothing else but a look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good but please comment if you would like a part 2!

She’s withered. The slush from the remaining winter snow continues to way down her boots, her armour chaffing against her ankles. But she doesn’t stop. Especially not for him.  
She can feel him behind her but she doesn’t turn, doesn’t acknowledge the man ghosting her, the man hammering her walls down one by one with nothing else but a look. 

The low, heavy breathing behind her snaps her back to reality, he’s gaining ground. She ducks below the upcoming berry bush and takes a sharp right hoping disorientation makes him slower but with the barely audible huff it just made him angrier. But why does he have the right to be angry?! He was the one that suggested my training, and now suddenly training with the other Illyrian soldiers is too much to ask!

_

Four hours and not one word. I’m surprised he hasn’t grabbed me by the waist and tossed me into the sky yet given how long it took to fly out here. He was giving me space and I could respect that. But with raw skin tempting the soles of my feet I lusted for that sight of Velaris over the mountaintops. I could hear it. The vibrancy of that beautiful city I had finally come to call home but instead of copying the joy so obvious on the citizens faces as they danced out of Rita’s, I kept my face stern, as it should be – right?, as I trudged up the cobble path leading to Rhy’s townhouse.

*Wolf whistle*

Great, I huffed, half turning to see who it was but also to see Cassian’s reaction, but he was gone.

“Whe…”  
“Looking for me, Nesta?” I turned back grazing my right cheek on his padded chest.  
“Cassian” Some girl was running out of the bar next to Rita’s waving furiously at Cassian.  
He smirked as she bit her lip, the pink tinge evident on her face, and it was not from the alcohol.  
“Your unbelievable” I rolled my eyes  
“What? Where nothing, you said it yourself!”  
“Fine, then excuse me”. I turned and walked back to the wolf whistling culprit, let’s see how he likes it.”


End file.
